freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Theories
I found a very compelling therory on a video by markiplier. NOT MINE. The original restaurant 'Fredbear's Family Diner' had the old animatronics before being bought, refurbished and reopened for the first time, in this game, with new toy animatronics. 'Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria' is born. The day guard, used an empty Golden Freddy costume to lure and murder the children and then messes with the toy animatronics to make them malfunction. This explains why old Chica and old Bonnie are only active after Night 1 in this game, because that's when the day guard committed the murders. The murders seem to occur off-screen just before the events of this game, perhaps even during. The Killer himself is then killed, as shown by a bloody Golden Freddy suit during one of the retro minigames. Days later, the place is closed down, leaving Jeremy Fitzgerald to be the day guard on the last night the place is open, the birthday party, as mentioned on night 6. One of the toy animatronics then bites off the frontal lobe off Jeremy Fitzgerald, because he has to stay close to the animatronics that day and because of the facial recognition of the animatronics linked to the criminal data base. They thought Jeremy Fitzgerald was the day guard AKA The Killer because he was dressed in a day guard uniform! The Toy Animatronics were trying to protect the children because they saw the murders. The restaurant is closed down, the toy animatronics are scrapped, and four children are trapped in the old ones... their bodies are never found. The Puppet is a ghost, or a spirit, that reanimates the corpses in the animatronics by 'giving gifts' and 'giving life.' The Puppet basically haunts the place. The cut scenes between nights in the second game show the old animatronics getting reanimated, The Puppet is present during this time, during the last cut scene. The old animatronics, the one with the children still inside, are repaired when the place reopens for the second time (how they got repaired without noticing bodies in them is beyond me). Before the events of the first game, The Phone Guy becomes the new night guard, as he said he would, he leaves several messages but sadly is killed, his body or whereabouts are unknown. This is where Mike Schmidt, the new night guard, comes in and the events of the first game really begin. The retro minigames show the event of the murders; by the looks of things it was The Puppet that hid the bodies in the animatronics, not The Killer as Golden Freddy. This explains why the Golden Freddy suit has nothing in it, because it is just an empty suit, not an animatronic, because the killer dressed up inside it. The Killer and The Puppet are the bigger bads in my opinion and they are the reasons why all this is happening. Both the Golden Freddy hallucination in the first game and The Puppet in the second game display the text "it's me" when encountered, so perhaps they're the same. The Killer himself is killed as shown by a bloody Golden Freddy suit, and the Puppet leads the player to the scene during a retro minigame flashback where they play as Freddy. Maybe The Puppet is the vengeful spirit of The Killer? One thing though, five children are killed, but only four are shown to be turned into animatronics in the retro minigames by The Puppet. One is shown to die separately as a car pulls up to the restaurant and The Killer kills a crying child during one of the retro minigames, that’s when the Puppet jumps out. So five children died, but maybe one died separately, at a different time? Another popular theory is that Mike Schmidt could be the possible fifth child who survived an attack on himself in some why. Explains why, years later, he stays so long in the events of the first game and explains why he had hallucinations of Golden Freddy in the first game.﻿